Draco's Dirty Little Secret, A HP Fairy Tale
by BadKatPat
Summary: Draco has a fantasy. Harry wants to party. “Harry, I’m hardly an angel,” Draco smirked, a wicked look crossing his face. Of course it has mature themes and slash, why else would you read it?


JK Rowling owes it all. I own nothing by my imagination.

_Once upon a time in a land not so far away, and a time not so long ago, there lived two wizards in a brownstone flat near Diagon Alley in Muggle London. The first wizard was a tall, slender blond named Draco Malfoy who worked very hard as a hairdresser in his own posh little shop. The second wizard was a brunette Auror named Harry Potter who had gained notoriety for not only surviving the killing curse once, but twice._

_The two wizards were often at ends with each other while they were in school, fighting and pranking each other continuously. When seventh year was finished, the two parted ways with high hopes to never see each other again._

_But things in life never work out as you always expect them to. Harry found himself in the hands of his rival one day, when he needed a style for a friend's wedding. And Draco found himself attracted to the one person in the world that he never would have imagined. _

_The two wizards now lived together in Harry's flat, and had been lovers for the past six months. For the most part, the two lived fairly uneventful lives, until one day in late October when Harry and Draco were to attend a costume party. And Draco had had a very bad day._

"Harry," Draco called when he opened the front door to the flat, "I'm home." He headed toward the bedroom in high hopes that his boyfriend was there; instead he found a note written in Harry's familiar scribble on the dresser.

_Draco,_

_I've gone to run a few errands. Be back by 6:30. Please be ready to dress and leave as soon as I get back. Dean's party starts at 7:00 and you know how I hate to be late._

_Harry_

Draco looked at his watch and sighed, it was only quarter after five and for once he'd managed to leave the shop early. It hadn't been one of the worst days he'd ever had, but it was close. Ramon had mucked up Mrs. Sampson's dye job, turning her hair a dark shade of blue. Luckily, Draco had managed to charm it very discreetly to her usual shade of chestnut brown, though he had to admit that the blue was much more becoming. Three of his regulars had called off, and his last customer, a fat lump of lard named Vernon something-or-other, had tried to grab his ass whilst he was shampooing his hair. _'Why-oh-_ _why had he ever opened his shop to Muggles,'_ he wondered silently. Yes, it had been a piss poor day.

He crumpled the note up and tossed it in the wastebasket. He'd really been looking forward to coming home and having a nice hot shower. A nice hot shower with Harry always helped him unwind after a trying day, especially when he stank of hair setting potions. Well, no Harry, but he still had plenty of time for a shower. And maybe he could figure out a way to get Harry to skive off the party and stay home. He fancied a shag.

Toeing off his shoes, and standing on the toes of his socks and pulling his feet out, Malfoy stripped quickly. He opened the closet and waved his clothes into the hamper before he reached up and pulled out two fluffy white towels. He turned the shower up until the bath was nice and steamy. Stepping into the stall, he let the hot water stream over his chest, the rivulets of water tracing little paths downwards. He reached up and switched the showerhead to pulse and turned around and shrugged, trying to work the kinks out while the water rhythmically beat against his back. _'Be a lot nicer if Harry was here to do my back,'_ the blond thought idly as he soaped up, running his hands up and down his chest and then to his groin. Deciding he didn't feel like shower sex, he quickly washed his hair and rinsed off.

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and finger combed a dab of volumizing product in his hair. His hair was fine; long, and silky when dry, but there were times he wished he had a little of Harry's fullness. In fact, he often wished for Harry's fullness, and not just when he was fixing his hair.

Walking into the bedroom Draco glanced at the clock on the night table. Only 5:30 and another hour to kill before Harry returned. Draco flopped on the bed, reached for the remote on Harry's side of the bed, and clicked on the telly.

Since he'd moved in with Harry a month ago, he'd been introduced to all sorts of Muggle devices; some that he took to almost immediately, but others, well….

Harry still wouldn't let him near the stove, but he'd finally gotten the hang of the universal remote…most of the time. Harry had been quite pissed at him when he hexed the door of the DVD player yesterday when it wouldn't open for him. Reluctantly, he'd decided that he'd leave the DVD player and the Surround Sound System for Harry to set.

Draco was still fascinated with the telly and the wide selection of channels. He loved cartoons, especially anime, and the soaps were a hoot; but Draco loved the movie channels. Once Harry had explained that the Muggles weren't really inside, and that it was just a memory being played, almost like a pensive, Draco had been enchanted.

The blond clicked the remote until he found a movie channel. 'Ah, X-men,' he thought, as he re-arranged the pillows and laid back, his hands behind his head. The action film had quickly become one of Draco's favorites. It wasn't because of the storyline, or the acting, or even the fast-paced action. He liked X-men because of the leather. He loved watching Wolverine's fit form in that skintight black leather suit. Chills had ran down his spine each time the long, lean muscles beneath Wolverine's suit flexed. Leather just made everything better. And since he'd first seen the movie, he'd wanted one of those suits. Well, actually, he wanted the pants. Skintight and cut low, made only of Napa leather, soft and supple against his skin; the buttery smooth feeling caressing his arse, the smooth leather sliding against his skin.

Draco turned over and looked at the clock again. Only 5:45 and at least forty-five more minutes until Harry was home. He rolled back and laid one under his head, the other lazily rubbing his chest.

'_You know, Harry would look like Wolverine if I spiked his hair up on the sides with gel like that,'_ he thought musingly as he watched the film, his fantasy taking hold of him. _'Hmmm, Harry in a hot leather suit, wonder what he'd do if he had claws like that?'_

In response to that idle thought, Draco lazily traced a path with his fingernails to his waist. His well-manicured nails left faint red lines down his pale skin. The sharp claws scraping his skin were warm and teasingly dangerous. One sharp point traced the contours of his body, drifting lower and lower, until it carded the pale, damp curls of his groin. He could imagine Harry sliding his body up against him, the leather soft and warm against his thighs as he pressed himself closer. The luscious feeling arousing him thoroughly, he slid his hand underneath his towel to grasp his semi-erect length. He could almost feel Harry wrapping a leather gloved hand around him, the leather sliding against his damp skin. Up and down and with a light twist as the black gloved hand brushed his groin. Draco closed his eyes and groaned as the sensations came quicker and quicker and the sparkling behind his closed lids became brighter and brighter; his climax growing along with the crescendo of music from the telly.

Still breathing shakily, Draco wiped his hand on the towel. Blinking, he turned and looked at the clock again. Six o'clock, and still another half hour to wait for Harry. He rolled back over and started tucking the towel around his waist when a quiet snort interrupted him.

Draco stopped, and looked toward the doorway only to find Harry standing there with a smirk on his face, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, and bags scattered about his feet.

"Ha…Harry, you're home early," Draco stuttered, a flush rising to his cheeks.

"Yup. I was going to ask you what you've been up today, but I can see you've been busy," Harry sniggered as he reached down and tossed a bag in the blond's direction.

"Now Harry, you know, well…" Draco started, rising from his prone position.

"Doesn't matter now. Take a look at your costume, tell me what you think," Harry said gesturing toward the oddly-shaped package lying next to their bed.

Draco rolled off the bed, and squatted down to look in the bag. Peering into the bag, a mixture of disbelief and amusement crossed his face. He glanced up at Harry, and pulled a set of wings attached to a harness.

"Wings? I'm not a ruddy bird Potter," Draco said, standing up and giving the wings a shake. A loose feather fluttered slowly to the floor.

"Didn't say you were. Thought you could be an angel tonight," Harry said, smiling at the blond struggling with the harness. "They're enchanted, you know, the wings. You can move them about, but you can't fly,"

"Harry, I'm hardly an angel," Draco smirked, a wicked look crossing his face.

Harry laughed and shook his head. He picked up the other bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"What's your costume?" the blond asked as he fiddled with the clasps of the harness.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Harry replied as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco frowned, and looked into the bag again_. 'Hell's bells, if I have to be an angel, I should at least have a decent set of robes,'_ he thought as he felt around the bottom of the bag.

"Thought for sure a damn Gryffindor would have a better imagination that this. A devil and an angel, how plebian," Draco groused to himself. "_I_ should have at least been the devil." Smirking, he looked around the room for another bag.

"Harry, is there any more to my costume than these blasted wings?" Draco shouted towards the bathroom door.

Draco heard a faint snort and Harry opened the door a crack and tossed out a small bag stuffed with tissue paper. "Must have mixed our costumes together when they were wrapping them," Harry said through the door.

Catching the bag, Draco started pulling out the wads of tissue paper. His eyes widened when his fingers first touched it.

It was leather, buttery soft, and cool to the touch. He pulled out the garment and gave it a shake. Leather pants, low slung, black as the night, and just his size. The bag clattered on the floor when it fell from his fingers. Draco brought the pants up to his face, breathing in the tart, tangy aroma of the cured material. A look of sheer pleasure on his face, he sighed, the material warming to his touch.

"Draco?"

The blond started, and looked towards the bathroom door, only to find a green eye peering out at him.

"What?"

"Close your eyes," Harry ordered from his spot behind the door.

Draco obediently closed his eyes, the pants bunching up in his arms as he held them close to his chest. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps coming towards him. A gloved hand softly stroked his arm.

"Alright, open them now."

Draco opened his eyes and his jaw dropped, and so did the pants from his arms. Harry was standing there. In leather. In an X-men costume. Looking like Wolverine.

Harry laughed at the expression on the blond's face. "D'you like?" he asked, watching the fishlike workings of Draco's mouth.

"I've even got claws," Harry chuckled, flicking his black gloved hands outwards. Three sharp blades on each hand emerged slowly, the metal shining in the late afternoon light. Stepping closer to the speechless blond, he traced one blade across Draco's cheekbone. With the greatest of care, he pulled the point down the blond's face, down his neck, until he could trace the outline of the harness across his chest. Slipping one blade underneath the harness, he drew Draco closer until he was standing with his leather clad leg pressed into the blond's groin.

Draco heard a snick of the claws being retracted and then Harry's arm wrapped itself around his waist, his hand resting comfortably in the small of his back, his fingers slipping under the towel. Harry shifted closer, the soft leather brushed against the blond's thigh.

"You never did answer me. D'you like it or not," Harry asked again, his claw warm against Draco's skin.

"Oh… fuck yeah," Draco breathed; his ability to speak returning. He moaned softly as Harry slid his hand underneath the towel, the soft black leather sliding across his arse and cupping one cheek. The air was cool against his arse as the towel slipped off his waist to the floor; it made him shiver.

Draco traced the X on Harry's chest; his fingers moving slowly along the seams of the leather jacket. Draco moved his hands up the leather, reveling in the feel of it and of his lover's muscled chest. One hand found the zipper, and one pale slender finger hooked it and gave it a little tug. The other had crept up into Harry's tousled Wolverine hair. Draco cupped the brunette's head tilting it slightly to the side. Draco licked his lips, his pulse pounding in his ears. And Harry kissed him. A kiss that was strong, firm, and so full of passion, Draco's knees nearly buckled. A warm tongue parted his lips urgently, and the one he called lover drew him in. Draco gasped as Harry's mouth left his to ghost across his cheek to the spot below and behind his ear. He felt the vibrations from Harry's low growl as he nipped the spot, his teeth raking across his skin.

Firmly held in Harry's embrace, Draco managed to get the jacket open, and he ran his hands upwards, his fingers leaving faint trails through Harry's lightly furred chest. The warm skin tainted with the tangy scent of leather, drove Draco hands to Harry's nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and tweaked them when he felt Harry bite his neck savagely. Draco's fingers never stopped their sweet torture, moving, touching, and teasing every inch of Harry's chest.

Harry flicked his wrist slightly and Draco felt the blades slide across his chest as they retracted. Draco threw his head back, exposing his neck fully for Harry's savage kisses, as the black-gloved hand that had been on his chest wrapped itself around his length. He moaned deep in his throat as the hand he had fantasized about earlier moved up and down, only to stop and draw a thumb across the head, spreading the wetness over his hard length.

With practiced ease, Harry continued his ministrations as he moved the blond toward the bed. He made to push him on the bed, but was stopped was stopped as Draco's wings fluttered around him.

"Harry," Draco gasped, "Help me get these damned things off."

Harry smirked at the blond struggling with the clasps of the harness. With one swift movement, Harry's claws were extended. Slowly he slid the razor-sharp edge of one under the chest strap of the harness. One little slice and the wings fell to the floor, fluttering until they came to rest.

Draco stared at his wings, and with astonishment written all over his face, he stared at Harry.

"I… I didn't know they were that sharp. You've… you've ruined them," the flustered blond stuttered, waving his hand between the claws and the wings on the floor.

Harry snickered at the pouty face his lover was trying to bring off. "Eh, they're easily fixed, no worries," Harry replied, as he stripped off his gloves and made to take off his jacket.

Pale hands grabbed his, and Draco shook his head, blue-grey eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Leave it on… everything's better with leather," he whispered as he pulled Harry back onto the bed.

-0000-

Draco blinked drowsily, and looked over Harry's shoulder at the clock. _'One in the morning,' _he thought blearily. Snuggling back under the covers, he noticed Harry staring at him, a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"Harry," he said softly, not really sure that he himself was awake, much less Harry. The whole evening had a dreamlike quality now in the wee hours of the morning.

"What?" came the equally quiet response.

"We've missed the party, you know."

Harry snorted softly and pulled Draco closer, his hand toying with a lock of blond hair. "Nah, we had our own."

Draco snickered lightly and ran a finger down Harry's chest. "I think we've ruined your pants."

"Eh, doesn't matter, that's why I bought them," Harry said before stifling a yawn. "I bought you a present too. Six month anniversary and all that."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, let's have it," Draco said eagerly, sitting up and sounding more awake now.

Harry pulled his hand out from under the cover and _Accio'd_ a small rectangular package from the dresser. Sitting up, he caught it and handed it to the blond.

Draco ripped the bow and paper off greedily until he had two DVD cases in his hands. He shifted until he could see the titles in the moonlight shining across their bed.

"X-men?"

"Figured they'd keep you busy when I'm not around," Harry chuckled before pressing a kiss to his lover's hair.

_So you see, boys and girls, if you dare to dream, sometimes your fantasies do come true! (Especially if your boyfriend is Harry Potter!)_


End file.
